The Masked Crusader (video game)
The Masked Crusader is an action roleplaying game set in the Good Ol' Magic universe and following the character William Doxx, AKA The Masked Crusader. The game was developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It was released for PC, Mac, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Nintendo Switch on January 3, 2018. Synopsis William Doxx, AKA The Masked Crusader, sets out on his own adventure to defeat an enemy threatening the world while Charlotte, Maria, and Lily are busy on their own journey. Characters Main *'William Doxx/The Masked Crusader' (voiced by Will Friedle) - the main protagonist of the game who is a wizard wielding a magic sword that sets out to defeat a god. *'Isabelle' (voiced by TBD) - a fairy who William finds and who begins accompanying him after an attack on her village. *'Wayne' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - an older gentleman and a retired wandering swordsman who teaches William one new move for every big discovery/encounter. Supporting *'Tattoous' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - William's good friend and crush who appears throughout the game in flashbacks and in person at the beginning. *'Maria Jaxon' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Lily Jade' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - * Antagonists *'Celeste '(voiced by John DiMaggio and Cassandra Lee Morris) - the main antagonist of the game who is the ruler of a city full of gods and who decides to wipe out humanity and restart. *'Great Beholder' (voiced by TBD) - a giant eyeball that can turn into a mouth full of teeth and has the ability to fire different beams when in eye form. *'The Living Path' (voiced by TBD) - a very long dragon with a very flat back that a small race of monsters has created their homes on, hence the dragon's name. *'Mother of Monsters '(voiced by TBD) - a gigantic horrifying spider-like monster with a humanoid face that spits eggs out of its mouth that hatch into monsters. *'King Golem' (voiced by TBD) - a large stone creature that has a temple built into its chest that tiny creatures live inside. He is Celeste's enforcer and is sent to kill their enemies. Mini-Bosses *'Hallowed Out Soldier' - a Mask swordfighter like William that appears to be a zombie-like monster being possessed by a fungal parasite coming out of their mask's eye hole. * Enemies *'Piko' - the most common enemy in the game which is a tiny green creature with two legs and an odd-looking eye. * Combat Attacks Regular attacks that the player can perform at any time. *'Slice' - the default attack of the game. William simply draws his sword and begins cutting through his enemies. **'Jumping Slice' - a variant of the slice which is performed in mid-air. A jumping slice also allows William to point his sword downwards and stab his enemies from above. **'Dashing Slice' - performed while dashing. William very quickly jolts ahead and damages every enemy three feet in front of him. It can also be used while jumping to perform a Jumping Dash Slice. *'Charge' - William is able to charge at the enemy, stunning them. *'Beam Fingers '- William begins firing small beams from his fingertips. This is one of the spells he has from the beginning of the game. * Special Attacks Attacks that require a certain input of attacks in order to perform. *'Twisting Slice' - William summons two magic swords and spins in a circle, attacking enemies both behind and in front of him. Performed after a slice, dashing slice, and another slice. *'Ground Bash '- William slams his sword into the ground hard enough to send a small shock wave that hits up to three enemies. Performed after a charge and a dashing slice. * Finishers Attacks that have a massive damage radius and will charge up over time. *'Bang' - William turns his back to the camera and points a finger gun at all the enemies in front of him, firing a giant beam from his pointer finger. While doing this, he proclaims "let's jam!" this entire attack is a reference to the anime Cowboy Bebop. *'Cutting Edge' - William draws his sword and strikes a dramatic pose. His left eye begins glowing as the entire screen goes black and slashes are seen all over it, damaging every enemy on the screen. * Areas *Stonecreek City *The Jungle *Snowfall Village *Dark Forest * *Mount Everlasting Quotes * Trivia *The gameplay is often compared to games such as Dust and Hollow Knight, with it being a 2D sidescroller that focuses mostly on combat. Also much like Hollow Knight, is attempts to create a more open world experience despite this fact. *It is actually possible to unlock Scorpion's Spear in the game. It deals damage to an enemy and pulls them closer for an extra attack. While using it, William yells Scorpion's catchphrase "get over here!" *